


Kuroko Tetsuya i magiczne pokolenie

by NessLuthien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessLuthien/pseuds/NessLuthien





	1. Chapter 1

AOMINE   
Byłem zirytowany.  
\- Aominecchi, zaczekaj!   
Byłem wkurwiony.   
\- Aoooomineeecchi!  
Byłem sfrustrowany do tego stopnia, że przeleciałbym każdą napotkaną laskę. No dobra, nie każdą. Każdą cycatą. A zamiast zaliczania owej cycatej laski w jednym z szkolnych toalet, byłem goniony przez niezwykle irytującego transwestytę, który uwziął się na mnie i nie pozwala zaliczyć numerka.   
\- A-o-mi-ne-cchi! – zawołał blondyn. Oh nie, przepraszam za błąd - blondynka. Kise przecież nie zaliczał się do mężczyzn. Jak mógł? I nie mówię tu już o zachowaniu, które nawiasem było płaczliwe i zawsze zmienne, a o jego wyglądzie. Chude długie nogi, idealna cera, długie rzęsy, tlenioną i seksowną (zaraz, zaraz…CO?! )grzywkę oraz twarz bóstwa, za którym szalały tłumy kobiet… i nie tylko. Tak w sumie to nie jestem pewien co do jego płci. Może tak naprawdę jest płaską deską? Podrapałem się w zastanowieniu po głowie i przyśpieszyłem kroku. Trzeba będzie go zmolestować jak nikt nie będzie patrzył. A jak się odkryje coś dziwnego, to można wziąć co swoje. ZARAZ! STOP! O czym ja w ogóle myślę? Czy ja naprawdę myślałem o rozdziewiczaniu Kise? Nie… Nie! To zdecydowanie nie jest na moje nerwy. Szczególnie dzisiaj.   
\- Może kiedyś…- zarechotałem drapiąc się po podbródku. Nie! O czym ja znów myślę? To się nigdy nie zdarzy! Eh… Ten dzień będzie bardzo długi….  
\- Aominecchi ! - Trzeba pozbyć się tej pijawki… 

  
MURASAKIBARA   
\- Aka-chin, ale mi się naprawdę nie chce… - powiedziałam znudzony - Zróbmy sobie przerwę i coś zjedzmy!  
Poczułem na sobie spojrzenie dwukolorowych tęczówek i mimowolnie zadrżałem. Aka-chin potrafił być naprawdę przerażający. I słodki.   
\- Robiliśmy ją pięć minut temu, Atsushi. Chyba nie chcesz mnie zdenerwować ?   
Wybornie słodki. Gdy ziewnąłem przeciągle zobaczyłem niebezpieczny błysk w jego oczach. Aka-chin, kocham Cię prowokować.   
-Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że poświęcam swój cenny czas Puchonowi. A teraz… - wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę i delikatnie przejechał opuszkami palców po moim gardle - Napisz ten referat, a dostaniesz coś słodkiego w nagrodę.   
Słodkie jest czasem najbardziej nieosiągalne, prawda, Aka-chin?   
KAGAMI  
Snape wszedł do gabinetu gniewnym krokiem i usiadł przy biurku. Mrużąc oczy, przyjrzał się całej klasie.   
\- A Tetsuya znów nieobecny?! - wysyczał. Rozejrzałem się za Kuroko, ale nie zauważyłem go. Jak zawsze zresztą… I jak tutaj żyć z takim człowiekiem? Myślisz, że jesteś sam, chcesz się rozluźnić, porobić rzeczy, które robi się, jak się jest samemu (bez skojarzeń, proszę), a tu nagle okazuje się, że ten diabeł był cały czas koło ciebie. I co tu poradzić? Trzeba zawsze się pilnować! Stała czujność!   
\- Jestem tutaj, profesorze. - podskoczyłem na krześle, słysząc głos przyjaciela tuż obok siebie.   
Odwróciłem głowę i spojrzałem na niebieskowłosego chłopaka, który z kamienną twarzą wpatrywał się w Snape’a, który również wzdrygnął się przestraszony.   
Przestraszenie starego nietoperza to już jest mistrzostwo.   
Jakkolwiek przerażały mnie jego ,,moce ninja”, to talentu wkurzania ludzi mu zazdrościłem.   
\- Tetsuya! Ile razy mam Ci powtarzać, byś się nie ukrywał na moich zajęciach?! – wrzasnął nauczyciel.   
Będąc tak blisko niego mogłem zobaczyć jak kąciki jego ust lekko się unoszą. Spędzam z nim tyle czasu, że zauważam nawet jego najmniejsze gesty.   
\- Przepraszam, profesorze ale ja się nie ukrywam. Byłem tu od początku. – odparł spokojnie. No chyba nie! Przecież się rozglądałem! Nie było go tam! Jeszcze tego brakowało, żebym następnym razem znalazł Kuroko pod prysznicem, kiedy będę się mył! I nawet to nie było by dla mnie zaskoczeniem... On i te jego dziwactwa!   
\- Już cicho! Siadaj! Minus pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za wykłócanie się.   
Spojrzenie niebieskich oczu skierowało się w moją stronę i przez krótką chwilę zatonąłem w jego intensywności. Jednak to była tylko chwila. Uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie i poczochrałem mu włosy.   
\- Następnym razem zaznacz swoją obecność chrząknięciem, czy coś.   
\- Miałem nadzieję, że po tak długiej znajomości nauczyłeś się już rozpoznawać moją obecność. Zawiodłem się, Kagami-kun.   
\- Osz ty…! – zacisnąłem rękę na jego głowie i spojrzałem na niego gniewnie.   
\- Moja głowa to nie piłka, Kagami-kun, mógłbyś ją puścić?   
\- Oi! Kuroko! Jak ty czasem… - wstałem z krzesła i wydarłem się na pół klasy. Ten chłopak potrafił naprawdę wnerwiać ludzi! I jeszcze ten spokojny wyraz twarzy!   
\- Taiga! Tetsuya! Widzę, że jesteście ochotnikami do nowego eksperymentu…   
*.*.*.*.*  
Każdy byłby przerażony gdyby został ochotnikiem do tego eksperymentu. Ale kiedy Snape poprowadził nas do osobnego pokoju i spojrzał na nas z nutką litości, byłem przerażony nawet bardziej niż wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem Kuroko! Ten człowiek nigdy nikomu nie współczuje… Co to był za eksperyment? Profesor oparł się o biurko i głęboko westchnął.   
\- Żeby potem nie było, to nie jest mój pomysł. Spełniam prośbę dyrektora, a jemu nie można odmówić. Wyznaczyłbym kogo popadnie, najlepiej Daikiego, za te jego wybryki, ale musieliście pokrzyżować moje plany.  
\- Zawsze może pan zrezygnować i wziąć Aomine-kun’a - oznajmił ze spokojem Kuroko.   
\- Zrobiłbyś nam wielką przysługę, Tetsuya, gdybyś przestał się odzywać nie proszony.   
Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i ponownie poczochrałem niebieskowłosego, zapominając na chwile o naszym problemie.   
\- Wtedy Kuroko już w ogóle przestanie się odzywać.   
\- To nie było miłe, Kagami-kun.   
Spojrzałem na niego gniewnie i już chciałem mu coś odpowiedzieć gdy profesor rzucił na nas zaklęcie, przywracając do porządku.   
-Powinniście wziąć to na poważnie. Ja bym chyba wolał dożywocie w Azkabanie, niż to.   
Było źle! Cholera! Było naprawdę źle! Jeśli Snape nie rzucał obelg i był w miarę ,,współczujący” -musiało być NAPRAWDĘ źle. Spojrzałem kątem oka na przyjaciela. Zwęził lekko oczy, widocznie się zastanawiając.   
\- Według dyrektora tacy ułomni nastolatkowi, jak wy, nie są w stanie zajmować się dziećmi. Co oczywiście jest prawdą. Wam tylko jedno w głowach, a jak już wpadniecie to koniec! Durne bachory. I z powodu waszej durnoty muszę się zajmować takimi sprawami.   
Było coraz gorzej…  
-Jakimi sprawami ?   
-Zajmiecie się magicznie stworzonym dzieckiem. Oczywiście nie będzie ono prawdziwe, ale wszystko będzie wyglądało jak przy normalnym dziecku. Mugole nie zauważyliby różnicy.   
Wmurowało mnie. Albo nie… jeszcze gorzej. Zaliczyłem zgona… i to w pokoju Snape’a. Na jego brudnym dywanie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że Kuroko nie zdążył nigdzie zniknąć…   
Spojrzałem w bok i odetchnąłem z ulgą widząc mojego partnera. Zaraz, zaraz…. Cofnijmy się i usuńmy słowo ,,partner”.   
\- ŻE CO?! – wydarłem się nie będąc już w stanie wytrzymać. Nietoperz tylko wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Będziecie się musieli zająć tym dzieckiem, jakby było wasze. A no i w dodatku w pewnym sensie będzie wasze.   
Nasze? Nie… zdecydowanie to dziecko nie będzie NASZE! Pomijając to, że mężczyźni nie mogą mieć dzieci! Chociaż to najmniejszy problem! Nie chcę nawet myśleć o Kuroko jako o żonie! Pokręciłem głową chcąc się uspokoić.   
\- Jak to n a s z e ? – spytałem drżącym głosem.   
\- Połączymy wasze geny więc byłoby tak, jakby naprawdę było to wasze dziecko. Gratulacje. Od teraz jesteście rodzicami.   
Oniemiałem i spojrzałem przerażony na Kuroko, który jak zwykle zachowywał kamienną twarz. Jak on to robi? Snape skierował swoją różdżkę w ich kierunku, a następnie ku małemu zawiniątku leżącemu na kanapie. W tej chwili miałem ochotę schować się za Kuroko. Mimo, że byłem świadomy tego, że z moją posturą nic mi to nie pomoże. Niebieskowłosy przysunął się trochę do mnie i skierował na mnie wzrok swoich wielkich oczu.   
\- Kagami-kun... - zaczął łagodnie - Nie musisz się niczym martwić. Będziesz dobrą mamą.   
No ja wypraszam sobie! Zacisnąłem pięści z zamiarem rzucenia się na tego bezczelnego kurdupla.   
\- Ja mamą? Chyba ci się coś pomyliło, Kuroko. Spójrz na nas. W tym związku to ty jesteś mamą, a ja tatą.   
Kąciki ust niższego chłopaka uniosły się lekko ku górze, a w oczach błyszczały zabawne iskierki. Cholera! Co ja powiedziałem?! To przez tego diabła !   
\- Znaczy… eee… Ja tego no… eemm…  
\- Widzę, Taiga, że twoje słownictwo jest bardzo ograniczone. Jak zresztą można było się tego spodziewać. Tak więc będę musiał polegać na Tetsuyi.   
Kończąc zdanie, profesor wyciągnął ku niebieskowłosemu małe zawiniątko. Gdy Kuroko wziął je na ręcę, podszedłem bliżej i zerknąłem na dziecko z góry. O ja pierdole... Jak TO jest możliwe? Kuroko w swoich wątłych ramionach trzymał małe dziecko z dużymi, uroczymi oczami - jednym błękitnym, a drugim czerwonym (No pięknie. Mamy tu małą podróbę tego siejącego postrach Ślizgona - Seijurou) - i niebieskimi włosami. Rysy twarzy miał po ,,mamusi”. Brwi też po niej. Ale to chyba dobrze. W większości przypominał Kuroko. Zaraz poczuję się zazdrosny… Nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie słowa, przyglądałem się, jak ,,mamusia” delikatnie kołysze dziecko na ramionach. Skąd on w ogóle wiedział jak zajmować się dziećmi? A co jak Kuroko będzie się nim zajmował i gdzieś nam to dziecko wsiąknie? Co to, to nie! Trzeba będzie ich pilnować.   
\- Chcesz zobaczyć mamusie? – zapytał spokojnie Tetsu i obrócił dziecko tak, by mogło spojrzeć w moim kierunku - Poznaj mamę. To mama - Kagami-kun.   
\- Kuroko! Ty diable! Ile razy mam ci mówić, że to ty jesteś mamą?!  
\- Naprawdę nie rozumiem, czemu się tak gorączkujesz, Kagami-kun. Zupełnie jak kobieta podczas napięcia przed miesiączkowego.   
\- Ty… – już miałem się na niego rzucić, gdy przypomniałem sobie o ,,owym czymś” , co zaśmiało się spoglądając na zachowanie rodziców - Boże… co to?   
\- Nasze dziecko się śmieje, Kagami- kun. Naprawdę, nawet ty powinieneś to zrozumieć.   
\- Co miało znaczyć to ,,nawet ty”?   
\- Mówiłem o twoim poziomie inteligencji, Kagami-kun.   
Miarka się przebrała! Ten mały, niebieskowłosy diabeł nie będzie mi tak ubliżał! I to na oczach mojego własnego dziecka! No dobra… To ostatnie zdanie możemy skreślić bo tak naprawdę to NIE jest moje dziecko… Ale kiedyś będę miał! Z piękną niską niebieskowłosą dziewczyną, z którą będę mógł się drażnić i czochrać jej włosy. To mi kogoś przypomina… może spotkałem kiedyś podobną kobietę?   
\- Sugerujesz, że jestem idiotą? – zapytałem gniewnie.   
\- Ależ nie. Jak mogłeś mnie posądzić o coś takiego, Kagami-kun? To było niemiłe. Teraz jest mi przykro.   
Spojrzałem na niego wymownie i zaśmiałem się.   
\- To może Cię jeszcze przytulić , żono?   
\- Bałbym się, że nas zgnieciesz….  
Nadąłem policzki i udałem obruszonego, odwracając się od Tetsu.   
\- To czym ja niby jestem, co ? Przecież nikogo bym nie skrzywdził! – broniłem się zawzięcie.  
\- Musiałbyś to nam udowodnić.   
Spojrzałem na niego zszokowany, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Czy Kuroko specjalnie mnie podpuścił. Nie…to głupie. Ale teraz nie mogę zrobić nic innego niż udowodnić diabłu, że potrafię być delikatny!   
Zbliżyłem się do niebieskowłosego i nachyliłem się trochę ku niemu i dziecku. Delikatnie położyłem dłonie na jego ramionach, przesuwając je na plecy. Przyciągnąłem go do siebie i oparłem lekko głowę o jego policzek, wdychając jego zapach. Zszokowany odkryłem, że od razu go rozpoznałem. Towarzyszył mi każdego dnia. Tak jak Kuroko. Uniosłem rękę i przykryłem nią dłoń Tetuyi, przytrzymując dziecko.   
\- Rzeczywiście nie jesteś jak goryl, Kagami-kun – i czar prysł… 

  
AOMINE   
Mhyymmm. Ciepło. Dobrze. Miękko. Przewróciłem się na drugi bok i przytuliłem się do tego ,,ciepłego, dobrego, miękkiego”. Zaraz, zaraz… Przecież ja zawsze śpię sam. Czyżbym przeleciał jakąś damulkę i teraz o tym zapomniał. Zastanowiłem się. Nie. Jestem przekonany, że nikogo nie przeleciałem. Więc co leży w moim łóżku? Otworzyłem oczy i spojrzałem na śpiącą twarz, na którą opadała kurtyna blond-tlenionych włosów. Co on tu, kurwa, robi?! Moją pierwszą myślą było: zrzuć debila, niech się trochę poobija. Ale jego zajebiście przystojna twarz tak mnie urzekła, że uznałem, że tym razem będę miłosierny. Ale tylko troszkę. Najpierw zobaczę, czy ma tego penisa. Rechotając włożyłem rękę pod kołdrę i wsunąłem mu między nogi. Wow. Tego się nie spodziewałem. Całkiem duży ma ten sprzęt! Usłyszałem jęk i gwałtowne wciągnięcie powietrza.   
\- Aomi… - jego głos się załamał - Aominecchi… Co ty robisz?   
\- Molestuje Cię. Nie widzisz? Nikt bez karnie nie wchodzi do mojego łóżka.   
Znów się zaśmiałem widząc, jak jego twarz oblewa się purpurą. Poruszyłem się.   
\- Aaa! - krzyknął Kise i wyskoczył z mojego łóżka - Jak zwykle musisz mi robić na złość!   
\- Nie sądzę, że dotykanie Cię było dla ciebie czymś nieprzyjemnym. To przecież ty tu wlazłeś…   
\- Ja tylko chciałem… chciałem… - moi koledzy z pokoju już się obudzili i z ciekawością przyglądali całemu zdarzeniu. No to będę miał jutro przerąbane przez tego dobrze obdarowanego Ken’a…Aghrr! A teraz co? Odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju. Ot tak, po prostu. Co za człowiek… Irytujący. Wkurzający. Upierdliwy. Dziecinny. Seksowny. Głupkowaty. Tleniony. Zaraz…zaraz. Co ja mówiłem ? Ehh… nie ważne. Mam mętlik w głowie…


	2. Chapter 2

MIDORIMA  
Siedziałem w bibliotece i starałem się zignorować irytujące stworzenie, które pastwiło się nad moim losem wydając z siebie niezidentyfikowane dźwięki. Dziwny stwór miał czarne włosy i pięk… piętnowany uśmiech, którego nienawidziłem. Tak samo jak głosu, oczu, dłoni, sylwetki i wszystkiego co było związane z tym kleszczem! Tak! Kleszczem! Takao żeruje na mnie i wysysa ze mnie życie…  
Pięć minut z Takao to dwa dni życia mniej… Kto by się spodziewał, że da się tak denerwować i stresować ludzi. Jak on może być taki… radosny, beztroski i bezpośredni? Nienawidzę ślizgonów… ale… nienawidzę ślizgonów za beztroskość i euforyczność? On powinien być jakimś debilnym gryfonem, a nie ślizgonem. Kiedy mówi się ,,Slytherin” - ludzie widzą szlachetnych, egoistycznych, dumnych bufonów. A Takao? To idiota… Idiota, który wszędzie za mną biega. Od pierwszego roku, pierwszego dnia roku, pierwszej chwili gdy na mnie spojrzał. Naprawdę powinien martwić się o swoje zdrowie psychiczne. To podchodzi pod prześladowanie, prawda?  
\- Nee… - poczułem ciepły oddech na swoim karku i mimowolnie spiąłem się - Shin-chan… Poświęcisz mi chwilkę?  
Wzdrygnąłem się i nerwowo poprawiłem okulary, zakrywając dłonią leciutki rumieniec, który pojawił się na mojej twarzy. Toż to naprawdę idiota.  
\- Nie wiem co się tworzy w tej twojej pustej głowie, Takao… Ale nie mam zamiaru tracić na ciebie czasu.  
-Aww… taki zimny. - przesunął palcami po moim karku - Nie bądź takim tsundere, Shin-chan! Kiedy jesteśmy sami możesz mi pokazać swoją prawdziwą stronę…  
Czy tylko mnie się wydaje, że dziwnie akcentuje niektóre słowa?  
\- To jest moja jedyna prawdziwa strona, jeśli Ci się…  
Czarnowłosy chłopak nachylił się nade mną i ofiarował mi pełen ciepła uśmiech. W jego oczach jak zwykle błyszczały te radosne iskierki.  
\- Nie musisz się martwić, Shin-chan, lubię Cię takiego jaki jesteś.  
\- Wolałbym, żebyś mnie nienawidził tak, jak ja ciebie.  
\- Od nienawiści blisko do… - nie zdążył zakończyć zdania bo oberwał niewerbalnym zaklęciem. Szybko zwinąłem zeszyty i wybiegłem z biblioteki. Ten człowiek jest naprawdę idiotą. Co to miało w ogóle znaczyć? W dodatku reszta ślizgonów naśmiewa się z niego za kumplowanie się (jednostronne) z krukonem! Ten idiota! Po co za mną biega, jeśli za każdym razem go spławiam i w dodatku reszta się przez to na nim pastwi…? Czarnowłosy kleszcz, w dodatku masochista. Nagle poczułem silny ból i zrozumiałem, że zderzyłem się z ścianą. Tak. Ja, Midorima Shintarou zamyśliłem się i uderzyłem w ścianę. Gdy usłyszałem chichoty zacisnąłem ręce za zielonym kociołku, który był dzisiaj moim szczęśliwym przedmiotem. Musiałem wyglądać w tej chwili naprawdę jak idiota.  
\- Shin-chan, nic Ci nie jest? – aghr! Nie mam ochoty teraz z nim rozmawiać!  
\- To przez ciebie i twoją złą aurę Kerosuke nie wrócił do domu. I to przez ciebie mój kociołek nie działa. I to przez ciebie musiałem się ulotnić z biblioteki… I to przez ciebie się zamyśliłem i uderzyłem w ścianę! Kto inteligentny stawia ściany w pomieszczeniu? Założę się, że twój przodek! – czarnowłosy spoglądał na mnie kompletnie zbity z tropu… Co chwila zamykał i otwierał usta układając je w tępe ,,,eeeee?” -Coś jeszcze? To pozwól, że sobie pójdę!  
Odchodząc czułem na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich zebranych. I kto tu jest idiotą?

 

IMAYOSHI  
Spoglądałem na bardzo zabawna sytuację, dzięki której mój dzień nie był nudny jak spora część pozostałych dni. Kilka dobrze obdarzonych przez naturę kobiet oblegało brązowowłosego, niskiego chłopaka, który wydawał się wręcz przerażony. Nerwowo zagryzał usta i patrzył w ziemie. Jakie to zabawne patrzeć na jego cierpienie! W dodatku można się dowiedzieć wielu ciekawych rzeczy, jak na przykład tego, że… Puchon Sakurai jest gejem! Jego zachowanie nigdy nie było normalne, ale tego, że jest odmiennej orientacji mało kto by się spodziewał. Bardziej już go interesuje taki Wakamatsu… ble… jeszcze chwila, a zwróciłbym moje śniadanie. Co pewnie wywołało by dużą sensację i nie mógłbym już obserwować tego skończonego palanta.  
\- Nee, naprawdę nie chcesz się z nami umówić?  
\- Przepraszam!  
\- Przestań to powtarzać i po prostu chodź z nami do pokoju….  
\- Przepraszam!  
Czas się trochę zabawić. Odepchnąłem się do ściany i ruszyłem w stronę bezbronnego chłopaka i bandy krwiożerczych wampirzyc.  
\- Mhhh….przepraszam ale jeśli on nie chce nigdzie z wami pójść to może ja się tam wybiorę?  
Kobiety, które ewidentnie chciały po prostu zażartować się z tego idioty i trochę przyszpanować przy starszych kolegach, momentalnie się zarumieniły i pokiwały głowami, uciekając.  
\- Przepra…szam! – wykrzyczał nerwowo i spojrzał w kierunku Wakamatsu, który obejmował jedną z dziewczyn.  
\- Twoja głupota i naiwność jest naprawdę fascynująca.  
Przeniósł na mnie swój wzrok i skłonił się nisko.  
\- Przepraszam!  
\- Nie umiesz mówić nic więcej, homosiu ?  
\- Przepra….co ?  
Uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie i nachyliłem w jego stronę.  
\- A jednak potrafisz. Wolisz chłopców, prawda? Myślę, że możemy to wykorzystać - widząc jego coraz bardziej przerażoną minę i to jak kręci się nerwowo miałam ochotę roześmiać się triumfalnie. Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem - wykorzystać ciebie….  
\- Prze…ja….nie…przepraszam!  
\- Nie chcesz by ktoś wiedział, prawda? W takim razie będziesz robił co ci każe.  
\- Przepraszam ale… nie mogę z tobą… Przepraszam…  
Złapałem go za podbródek i przybliżyłem tak, że prawie stykaliśmy się wargami. Wstrzymał oddech i mocno zacisnął powieki. Czułem jak drży.  
-Naprawdę myślisz, że bym chciał się z tobą przespać ? No to trzeba zasłużyć. Będziesz mi usługiwał w inny sposób…

 

MURASAKIBARA  
Mhhmm…. Jeść. Szkoda, że zjadłem już wszystkie zapasy z szafy… i te spod łóżka i spod poduszki… Teraz trzeba będzie coś podkraść z kuchni…. Huh…Trzeba będzie uważać żeby nikt mnie nie złapał.  
Ale mnie się nie chce uważać… Po prostu pójdę do kuchni i zjem batoniki… Ziewnąłem przeciągle i przetarłem ręką oczy. Ciemne korytarze… Zawsze mam wrażenie, że gdzieś kryje się Aka-chin… Nie dobrze by było, gdyby Aka-chin mnie teraz spotkał. Przecież jest prefektem, więc on ma pozwolenie na patrolowanie korytarzy. Nee, Aka-chin… Jesteś gdzieś tutaj, Aka-chin? Ułożyłem usta w podkówkę i mrucząc coś sam do siebie otworzyłem drzwi do kuchni. Jesteśmy w raju… Podszedłem do drewnianej szafki i zacząłem poszukiwania kukurydzianych batoników, gdy poczułem jak szczupłe dłonie owijają się wokół mojego pasa.  
\- Atsushi - na pierwszy rzut oka imię to zostało wyplute ze złością, ale ja czuję w nim inny wydźwięk.  
\- Aka-chin! Coś czułem, że Cię tu spotkam! – powiedziałem z nutką entuzjazmu w głosie. Ręce prześliznęły się po moich biodrach i szybko wycofały. Gdy się odwróciłem - zobaczyłem, że czerwonowłosy chłopak trzyma w ręku paczkę batoników.  
\- Aww…Aka-chin. Jaki słodki!  
\- Słodki? – zapytał unosząc lekko brew.  
-Aka-chin wygląda smakowicie z tymi batonikami. Mogę schrupać Aka-china?  
Na jego ustach pojawił się lekki uśmieszek, przez który zadrżałem. Było nie wychodzić dziś z pokoju. Ta noc zapowiada się interesująco…  
-A więc łamię regulamin po to, by usłyszeć od siebie, że wyglądam słodko i smakowicie, Atsushi? Mógłbyś się bardziej wysilić. Wymyśl ciekawszy tekst na podryw.  
\- Aka-chin chce bym go poderwał?  
Usta czerwonowłosego lekko zadrżały, jakby chciały się mimowolnie unieść ku górze. Jednak jego oczy pozostały zimne i niedostępne.  
\- Chce byś przestał łamać regulamin i wracał do łóżka. - odrzekł i wcisnął mi do rąk parę batoników - Słodkich snów, Atsushi…

AOMINE

Cycki!  
Tak… Myśl o cyckach, Aomine… Myśl tylko o nich…  
Dobra. Wygląda na to, że odbiło mi do tego stopnia, że gadam sam do siebie. Jestę psycholę. Ale to wszystko przez tego tlenionego, dobrze obdarzonego przez naturę Ken’a. Najpierw za mną lata całymi dniami i wbija mi do łóżka, a teraz tak sobie odpuszcza? Nie żeby mi przeszkadzało to, że go nie ma! Wręcz przeciwnie! Jestem zaje-kurwa-biście szczęśliwy. Ale mógłby zostawić chociaż kartkę… Coś w stylu ,,Po tym jak mnie molestowałeś, nie chcę się z tobą zadawać i już mnie nie zobaczysz”. To tak jak przy popełnianiu samobójstwa… kultura wymaga zostawienia listu pożegnalnego. Ale najwyraźniej ten tleniony Ken był debilem i możliwe, że po prostu nie umiał pisać. Drapiąc się w tył głowy wszedłem do Wielkiej Sali i pierwsze co zauważyłem - to blond czupryna przytulająca się do jakiegoś wielkobrwiowego yeti. Co to ma, kurwa znaczyć ?  
-Kasamatsu-senpai ! Dziękuję! – twarz Ken’a rozpromieniła się w uśmiechu. W tle świeciło słońce, błyszczała tęcza i gwiazdki. Blee… jak pedalsko… Kisia i tak był spedalony, ale ten yeti ,,Kasamatsu-senpai” spedalił go jeszcze bardziej. Nie wybaczalne!  
\- Kise. Mówiłem, że możesz mówić do mnie Yukio. - puchon starał się wyglądać dojrzale i poważnie, ale mu to nie wychodziło. Debil. Większe dziecko niż Kisia.  
\- Ale senpai! Nie mógłbym! - blondyn zrobił dziubek i zamrugał zalotnie oczami. Co się tutaj, do kurwy, dzieje? Tylko ja widzę tę wkurwiającą tęczową aurę bijącą od stołu puchonów?  
\- Kisee… – mruknął przeciągle - Nie zachowuj się jak zwierzątko.  
Blondi usiadł na kolana starszego kolegi i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Jeszcze ogona i psich uszu brakuje.  
\- Ale senpai! Ja tylko chcę Ci podziękować!  
\- Sam sobie na to zasłużyłeś, więc nie ma za co dziękować - ghrrr… Zabiję.  
\- Ale to senpai mnie zauważył i do mnie podszedł.  
Wypowiedziałem cicho zaklęcie i gdzieś koło nich wybuchł kociołek z zupą oblewając przy tym wszystkich na około. Zacisnąłem zęby i ruszyłem przed siebie. Debile i geje wszędzie. Zdradziecki Ken….

*.*.*.*

Lekcja eliksirów miała minąć spokojnie i bez wybuchów. A przynajmniej w moim zamyśle. Ale profesor Snape nieświadomie postanowił zniszczyć ten zamysł. Cholerny dupek i tak nigdy nie przeleci żadnej cycatej laski. On zresztą pewnie nawet na nie nie leci. Snape woli swoje kociołki.  
Seks w kociołku. Khehehehehehheh. Takim dużym. Trzeba to kiedyś wykorzystać… Nietoperz siedział przez chwile nie zwracając na nas uwagi tylko po to, aby chwilę później rzucić czymś w ucznia.  
\- Durne dzieciaki! Nawet pięciu minut nie wytrzymacie w ciszy! – mrrr, jak słodko - Dzisiaj będziecie pracować w parach, które ja wybiorę!  
Kheheh… zaraz, zaraz… Co, kurwa? Mówię: nie! No ale przecież nie przydzieli mnie do jakiegoś kompletnego debila, prawda?  
\- Daiki z Ryoutą.  
KURWA ! Nietoperz musi sobie żartować. Ale niestety tłustowłosy dupek sobie nie żartował i właśnie w tej chwili w moją stronę szedł uśmiechający się promiennie blondyn.  
\- Aominecchi! Tak się cieszę, że będziemy razem w parze!  
Nie odezwałem się i nawet nie zaszczyciłem go spojrzeniem. Nie będę z nim rozmawiał. Nie ma mowy. Psy może i się łaszą do każdego, ale nie każdy człowiek będzie głaskał psa. Przynajmniej ja nie miałem takiego zamiaru. Niech go Kasamatsu mizia. Otworzyłem książkę i udałem, że jestem nią bardzo zainteresowany. Co my tu mamy? Eliksir uległości? Hahahahha. Oooo taaak. To by mi się przydało! Czułem na sobie jego spojrzenie i wiedziałem, że nie odpuści aż mu nie odpowiem. Jednak ja nie miałem zamiaru dawać za wygraną.  
\- Aominecchi! Dlaczego mi nie odpowiadasz?  
Huhh? Słyszeliście coś? Bo ja nie… No to czytamy dalej. Czego potrzeba do tego eliksiru? Żabich udek? Midorimie się to nie spodoba, khehe. Blondyn obok zaczął fukać i prychać.  
\- Aominecchi! Nie ignoruj mnie!  
Odwróciłem się do niego plecami i ruszyłem w stronę półek szukać potrzebnych składników. Postarałem się znaleźć wszystko co było mi potrzebne i wróciłem do stolika, przy którym dalej stał naburmuszony Ken.  
\- Aominecchi! To ty mnie molestowałeś, a teraz mnie ignorujesz?  
Ghrrr… Ja to mam go już dość. Najpierw mnie prześladuje, wchodzi mi do łóżka, ucieka, ignoruje, flirtuje z facetem, a teraz oskarża o molestowanie. A mówią, że to kobiecą logikę trudno zrozumieć. Ja rozumiem kobiecą logikę. Wszystkie chcą być chude i cycate i wskoczyć mi do łóżka. A Kise? To jest Ryouta, jego nie ogarniesz.  
\- Naprawdę Cię nie rozumiem Aominecchi… Obraziłeś się o to, że nie dałem się wtedy przelecieć?  
Zadławiłem się własną śliną i zacząłem kaszleć. Że. Kurwa. Co ?  
\- A kto by chciał Cię przelecieć? – warknąłem i nareszcie na niego spojrzałem. W kącikach jego ust błyszczały łzy, a usta mu drżały. No piękne…  
\- Oprócz ciebie?  
No ja mam, kurwa, dość tego człowieka. Zabierzcie go! Proszę zabierzcie! Ja nie chcę mieć do czynienia z tym Ken’em!  
\- Za dużo marzysz, blondie. Jak chcesz by ktoś cię przeleciał, to idź do Kasamatsu.  
Blondyn zamrugał zdziwiony i przekrzywił głowę. Wrzuciłem kilka składników do kociołka i starałem się stłumić złość.  
\- Do senpai’a? Co senpai ma do tego? – zapytał spokojnie. Nie odpowiedziałem - Aominecchi ?  
\- Nic! – wrzuciłem kolejną garść składnika i poczułem, jak odlatuję do tyłu, a w twarz uderza mnie kłąb czarnego dymu.  
Poczułem na sobie jakieś ciało.  
\- Kise?  
\- Aominecchi? – usłyszałem tuż koło ucha. Cholera! Cholera! Niech ten dupek ze mnie złazi bo uduszę i przelecę! Znaczy…yy…ten tego. Uduszę i zakopię.  
\- Daiki! Ryouta! Znowu z wami same problemy!  
\- Profesorze to była wina Aomine, a nie Kise! – odezwał się ktoś.Kasamatsu, ty dupku.  
\- Senpai! To nieprawda! Jesteśmy równo winni! Prawda, Aominecchi?  
\- Nie! To wszystko wina tego złotookiego skurwiela i tego pedała! – wydarłem się na cały głos i ruszyłem ku drzwiom.  
\- Nie tak szybko, Daiki….  
No to mam przejebane…..

MIDORIMA  
Jakaż ta książka jest ciekawa! A temat jaki porusza? Fascynujące! Naprawdę jestem gotów dodać ją do grupy moich ulubionych książek. Wbiłem wzrok z małe literki starając się je zrozumieć i… Zaraz, zaraz… Coś mi tu nie pasuje.  
\- Midorima, trzymasz książkę do góry nogami.  
Co? Wzdrygnąłem się i zrozumiałem, że ten ktoś ma rację. Kim ja jestem? Idiotą? Westchnąłem i po raz kolejny tego dnia, a raczej tej minuty i skierowałem swój wzrok na ciemnowłosego chłopaka na dworze. Dwóch ślizgonów stało nad nim i naśmiewało się z niego, z czego ten debil - Takao - sobie nic nie robił. Idiota! Przez niego nie mogę się skupić na lekturze. A w ogóle to co ja czytam ? Spojrzałem na okładkę książki i oniemiałem. ,,Eliksiry miłosne: czyli jak go zmusić, żeby Cię pokochał?”. Co to za gówno, do jasnej cholery? Odłożyłem książkę i przeszedłem kilka kroków w różne strony, nerwowo poprawiając okulary. Nie żeby mnie ten ślizgon obchodził, ale nie powinno się tak innych dręczyć…  
Trzeba coś zrobić…

*.*.*.*

Wróżka mówiła, że szczęśliwym przedmiotem na dziś jest plastikowe serduszko. Po raz kolejny poprawiłem nerwowo okulary… Może poczekać na inny dzień, bo to wydaje się naprawdę głupie? Czuję się jak skończony idiota. Rozejrzałem się i szybko podbiegłem do Takao.  
\- Eeee… hej!  
Czarnowłosy przez chwilę stał z otwartą buzią i nie odzywał się.  
\- Shin-chan?  
\- Chciałem Ci życzyć dobrego dnia!  
Szybko wsunąłem mu rękę w kieszeń, tak by nie tego nie zauważył i odszedłem szybkim krokiem…  
Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie znajdzie tego serduszka… Wystarczy, że będzie mieć je dziś ze sobą i dzięki czemu nikt go nie będzie nękać


	3. AoKise

AOMINE

Oboje siedzieliśmy teraz w gabinecie dyrektora, czekając grzecznie na ziemi. Tak, kurwa. Na ziemi. Nawet nam krzesła nie dali. Albo chociaż poduszki. Zapewne to wszystko „zasługa” Snape’a, który dostał takiego napadu gniewu, że rzucił w nas zaklęciem uciszającym i uraczył nas dwugodzinnym wykładem „to czego zdolni są idioci”.  
Czyli miałem dwie godziny na nie-słuchanie-go i przemyślenie całej sprawy. I doszedłem do jednego sensownego wniosku- dalej byłem wkurwiony.  
No… może już nie do tego stopnia, żeby złapać za kociołek i rzucić w nim w yetiego, a potem na oczach wszystkich zdjąć gacie Kise. Ale jednak. Na tyle by dalej się do niego nie odzywać i na tyle by dalej na niego nie patrzeć. Pomimo jego ciągłych westchnień, które miały chyba zwrócić moją uwagę. Nie. Nie zamierzam się, kurwa, kupić.  
Foch na cały świat. Szczególnie na tlenionych-blondynów-z-dość-dużym-penisem. Zaraz w dodatku przytupnę jeszcze. Ale to potem. Jak nikt nie będzie patrzył.  
-Wiesz… - zaczął blondyn, ale nagle drzwi trzasnęły, uderzając o ścianę i ukazując naszego dyrektora w różowej piżamie, z wielką paczką dropsów pod pachą. No zajebiście. Więcej tęczy. Tak. Dokładnie. Bo właśnie tego mam niedobór w życiu. Teraz jeszcze brakuje żeby z szafy wyskoczył murzyn w stroju baletnicy i obsypał mnie brokatem. Ja pierdole, za jakie grzechy.  
-Witajcie, moje kochane dzieci. Severus mówił mi, że sprawiliście mu malutkie kłopoty – mruknął wyraźnie rozbawiony i założył na nos swoje okulary. Siadł na fotelu, który stał tuż przed nami i założył ręce niczym jakiś guru. Chwila. Muszę przetrawić te „kochane dzieci” i „ malutkie kłopoty”. Dobra. Przetrawiłem.  
A więc….co, kurwa?  
-Nie do końca zrozumiałem o co mu chodziło, ale mówił coś o idiotach i wybuchającym kociołku – mruknął zupełnie niewinnie, ale ja znam gościa. Jego oczy błyszczały jak znicze na cmentarzu. Zaczyna się robić niebezpiecznie. Zaraz okaże się, że stary planował gejowskie party dla kolegów, ale nie ma nikogo do pomocy- niestety rozumiecie, że musze was ukarać.  
Tak, tak. Rozumiemy. Byleby to była normalna kara, jak czyszczenie kociołków, albo nawet podłogi w gabinecie Snape’a. Dam radę. Znaczy…siądę i poczekam aż Kise odwali całą robotę za mnie.  
-Myślę, że mam dla was idealne zadanie. Tylko nie mówcie Severusowi, bo uzna to za bardzo niewychowawcze.  
Zaczyna się! Cholera! Ja wiedziałem, że to nie będzie nic normalnego! Proszę…żadnego brokatu…żadnych transwestytów.  
-Jest pewna legenda, którą chciałbym potwierdzić i będzie to dla was idealną karą – legenda? No okej. Już wole iść walczyć z smokiem. – w jednej z sal podobno straszy. Nikt tam nie wchodził od lat. Bieżcie ze sobą śpiwory kochani, bo spędzicie tam noc!  
A teraz mnie zabijcie. Do licha z duchami. Mam spędzić noc, sam na sam z blondi ? 

*_*_*_*_*_*

Boże. Cud, że pozwolili się nam chociaż spakować. Dzięki temu mogłem zabrać ze sobą sznur, na którym będę mógł się powiesić. Albo ewentualnie związać nim Kise, żeby za bardzo się nie wierzgał. Hyhy. Drugi pomysł był zdecydowanie lepszy.  
Szkoda tylko, że nie może wprowadzić go w życie. Bo cholernego blondasa nie ma! No przecież nie był na tyle głupi żeby nie przyjść! Pf. A co mi tam. Niech sobie baraszkuje czy cokolwiek tam robi wśród puchonów. Wcale mnie to nie obchodzi. Wcale, a wcale. Nie zamierzam ratować jego dupy przed rozdziewiczeniem. Nie. Wcale mnie to nie obchodzi.  
-A….ao…Aominecchi… - usłyszałem drżący głos i odwróciłem głowę w stronę ciemnego korytarza. Z mroku wystawała tylko blada dłoń, zaciskająca się na czerwonym dywanie. Zakryłem sobie usta żeby nie pisn…. Znaczy…żeby nie odwarknąć na tego potwora z otchłani. Bo faceci nie piszczą jak gwałcone dziewice. Już chciałam rzucić jakieś zaklęcie obezwładniające gdy ujrzałem bladą twarz blondyna.  
-KISE? Co ty odpierdalasz?  
-Ao-aominecchi? Ratuj mnie, proszę. Tu są chyba jakieś duchy…  
Wywróciłem oczami i powstrzymałem swoją rządze mordu. To będzie naprawdę długa noc, skoro blondyn tak bardzo bał się duchów, że ledwo doczołgał się do drzwi. Warcząc pod nosem serię przekleństw, podszedłem do niego i podniosłem go do pionu.  
-Aoooomineeechi!!- wyjęczał, rzucając się na mnie, chcąc chyba mnie przytulić. Albo ewentualnie chciał umrzeć w torturach za jeszcze-większe-wkurzanie-mnie. Odsunąłem go od siebie i złapałem za nadgarstek.  
-Przestań jojczeć i chodź za mną. Mamy historię z duchem. Cały ten zamek jest pełen cholernych duchów i nagle zaczynasz się ich bać?  
Blondyn chlipnął kilka razy i ścisnął moją dłoń.  
-A…ale to są dobre duchy! A tu będą takie złe! Rządne zemsty… i dżdżownic.  
Co, kurwa? Jakich niby dżdżownic? Od kiedy duchy interesują się dżdżownicami? Bo ja nie pamiętam nic takiego, a trochę się już uczę w tej szkole. Jak ja mam z nim wytrzymać?  
-Kise. Nie ma tu żadnych złych duchów…. Z dżdżownicami – mruknąłem w miarę spokojnie. Przecież jak jeszcze teraz na niego nawrzeszczę to chłopak zupełnie się rozklei. A tego to bym nie chciał. Wytrzymać z płaczącym Kise, pocieszając go i…. zaraz, co? Żadnego pocieszania! Niech sobie radzi sam! Albo niech pobiegnie do tego swojego starszego puchona.  
-N…naprawdę? – zapytał blondyn, który chyba nie był świadomy, że już zdążyłem zaciągnąć go do Sali i zamknąć drzwi. Korzystając z jego chwilowego spokoju, zacząłem rozglądać się po zakurzonym pokoju. Rzuciłem kilka zaklęć czyszczących i zrobiłem trochę miejsca by móc położyć swój śpiwór. Tak, cholera. Tylko swój. Nie dbam o Kise… właśnie. Kise. Coś cicho się zrobiło.  
Podniosłem się z klęczek i znów się rozejrzałem. Cholera…Tak jakby to nigdzie go nie było. Czyżby plotki na temat tego pokoju były prawdziwe? I jakieś cholerstwo porwało moje blondi?  
-Kise? Oi…Kise?! – warknąłem i przeszedłem zszokowany kilka kroków. Po chwili poczułem jak ogarnia mnie przerażenie. Oni nie mogli porwać Kise, nie? I nie. Nie mogli. A przekonałem się o tym gdy potknąłem się o jego ciało i wylądowałem na ziemi.  
-Kurwa, KISE! – ryknąłem na cały głos. No teraz to już totalnie foch. Nie patrzę na niego, nie odzywam się. Nie będę go nawet pocieszał. Idź precz, wszo. Jednak wsza nie dawała mi spokoju, czołgając się w moim kierunku – spierdalaj!  
Blondyn momentalnie zamarł i spojrzał na mnie zszokowany. Otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale natychmiast je zamknął i wycofał się, siadając pod jedną z ławek. On mnie bierze na litość, nie? Wie, że mam do niego słabość i jak zobaczę go tak trzęsącego się z przerażenia to pójdę go pocieszyć, prawda? Prawda?  
Zacisnąłem wargi z uporem i dalej wpatrywałem się w jego plecy. Nie dam się złamać. Nie dam. No….ale jeśli teraz się odwróci i sam przyczłapie do mnie, to może okaże mu łaskę i poklepie go po plecach.  
Usiadłem po turecku, czekając na energiczną reakcje wszy. Tylko, że ta nie następowała. On tak serio? Nie pójdę przecież do niego! To nie moja wina!  
Tak sobie powtarzałem. Dopóki moje usta w magiczny( tak, kurwa. Bardziej magiczny niż magia) sposób otworzyły się i wypowiedziały jego imię.  
-Kise….  
Blondyn drgnął, ale nie odwrócił się w moją stronę. No weźcie mnie trzymajcie bo go uduszę! Odetchnąłem kilka razy głęboko i powstrzymałem swoją rządze mordu, na kolanach( tak, kurna, na kolanach) podchodząc do chłopaka.  
-Ej. Kise. Uspokój się. Nie ma tu żadnych złych duchów.  
Stanąłem czekając na jego reakcję. No dalej. Płacz i rzucaj się w moje ramiona.  
-…zost…aw mnie, Aominecchi.  
No nie. To już przesada. Jeszcze jedno słowo, a serio go zwiąże i zgwałcę!  
Złapałem go za ramiona, odwróciłem w swoją stronę i przyparłem do podłogi.  
-Że niby co?  
-No bo mnie nie znosisz i utknąłeś tu ze mną na całą noc.  
Zamarłem spoglądając na niego zszokowany. Skąd on bierze te swoje wszystkie bajki? Takim jak on powinno się zakazać czytania. Ich tęczowy świat jest wystarczająco dziwny i bez tego. Potem łączą różne fragmenty z legend, romansideł i encyklopedii robaków i wychodzi coś takiego. A obrywam ja.  
-Kto Ci powiedział, że Cię nie znoszę ? – zapytałem nerwowo drapiąc się po szyi. Nie wierze, że mamy odbyć TAKĄ rozmowę.  
-Ty – odpowiedział tylko krótko, a jego usta ułożyły się w podkówkę – nie cierpisz mnie! Zawsze mnie bijesz i obrażasz! Ale mnie to nie zniechęcało bo chciałem się z tobą…prz….  
Przespać? Bardzo chętnie. Możemy zacząć już teraz?  
-…przyjaźnić – no nie. Czuję się niemal jakbym dostał kosza – ale… potem zacząłeś mnie unikać i ignorować. To ja już wole jak mnie bijesz…  
Chyba gadał coś jeszcze o sile przyjaźni, skakaniu dla niego w ogień i czymś jeszcze, ale nie za bardzo go słuchałem, myśląc tylko o tym jak mógłby go uciszyć. Inaczej niż pocałunkiem, który ciągle chodził mi po głowie. Przecież nie pocałuje faceta! N…nie pocałuje Kise! Nie ma szans! ZERO. ZILCH.  
Jęknąłem w myślach, widząc jak oblizuje te usta i kontynuuje swój chory monolog. O czym on w ogóle teraz gadał? Pierdole, nie robię. Nie słucham go.  
-Aominecchi, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?  
Nie.  
-Tak. Oczywiście.  
Kise tylko uśmiechnął się do mnie w ten swój charakterystyczny, promienisty sposób, a ja miałam ochotę pocałować go już z całkiem innego powodu.  
-Głuuuupkuuu- mruknąłem, przeciągając samogłoski i zbliżając się do chłopaka. Blondyn momentalnie ucichł, lekko się rumieniąc i bacznie obserwując moje ruchy. – siła przyjaźni, tak? No niech Ci będzie. Jesteś upierdliwy więc obronię Cię przed duchami.  
I nareszcie wrzasnął radośnie moje imię i rzucił mi się w ramiona. Nie żebym za tym tęsknił. 

*_*__*_*_*

Po kilku godzinach gadania o totalnych bzdurach i uspokajaniu go przy każdym najmniejszym szeleście, wreszcie udało się go zaciągnąć do spania. Cóż. Raczej teoretycznie. Jak tylko się dowiedział, że nie chce spać z nim w jednym śpiworze, znów zrobił się głośny.  
Boże dopomóż. Jeśli się nie zgodzę, to nie zasnę ani na minutę. A jeśli się zgodzę, to go najzwyczajniej zgwałcę.  
-Aominecchi…. No daj spokój…  
Naprawdę tak bardzo chcesz stracić dziś cnotę?  
-No….- przyczłapał do mnie i wykorzystał mój brak reakcji, schylając się do mojego ucha – Daiki…  
To mi wystarczyło. Złapałem go za kołnierz i położyłem na swoim materacu. Od razu przykrywając nas śpiworem.  
-Pod jednym warunkiem. Mów czego chciał od ciebie ten tępy puchon – nie znoszę go. Niech sobie najlepiej zdechnie gdzieś w rowie. Samotnie.  
-Senpai?  
Warknąłem w odpowiedzi.  
-Oh. Okej. Jesteś zły o niego?  
Ponownie warknąłem i spojrzałem na niego. Uśmiechał się. Cholerna wsza. Co w tym było zabawnego?  
-Okej, okej. Już się nie śmieje – mruknął. Dalej się śmiejąc! – już nie morduj mnie tak wzrokiem. Raz na przerwie, ślizgoni mnie zaczepiali. No znaczy…wyzywali od ciot i takie tam. Że niby hańbię czysto krwistych…. No i senpai mnie wtedy obronił i ich pogonił. I od tamtego czasu ciągle trzyma się blisko.  
Czułem jak krew we mnie buzuje. Kto śmiał go tak obrazić? Coś czuje, że był to ktoś kto chciałby umrzeć.  
-Kto to był? Znacz imiona? Pamiętasz jak wyglądali?  
-Chyba nie zamierzasz się mścić?  
-Nieee. Wcaleeee.  
-AOMINECCHI!  
Westchnąłem i wywróciłem oczami, słysząc oburzenie w jego głosie. No i czego się czepia? Przecież chciałem go chronić, nie ? Nie powinien jakoś zacząć świecić tą swoją pedalską tęczą i zacząć mi dziękować? Bezczelny.  
-No już, już. Nie myśl o tym i idź spać. Jutro dokończymy rozmowę –mruknąłem, delikatnie czochrając jego włosy i poprawiając śpiwór – nie daj się przelecieć Puchonowi.  
Blondyn przysunął się do mnie i zachichotał.  
-Tak jest! Dobranoc, Aominecchi.  
-Branoc, wszo.


	4. Chapter 4

IMAYOSHI  
Sakurai nie spojrzał na mnie dzisiaj ani razu. Co mnie nie dziwiło, bardzo łatwo było go szantażować. Wystarczało kilka obraźliwych wyzwisk, gróźb albo bardziej lub mniej intymne dotknięcie jakiejś części jego ciała.   
Jego reakcje były komiczne. Nieadekwatne do sytuacji i niesamowicie irytujące. Gdybym miał coś ciekawszego do roboty, odpuściłbym sobie. Ale nie mam. Czasem ta szkoła jest niewyobrażalnie nudna. Tak naprawdę przez ostatnie pół roku nie dowiedziałem się niczego nowego, czy chociażby czegoś co specjalnie przydałoby mi się w przyszłym życiu.   
-Skończyłeś już przepisywać mój referat? – zapytałem, z znudzeniem przyglądając się jak drga i rozmazuje tusz na kartce. Oh tak. Teraz mogę kazać mu przepisywać to jeszcze raz.   
Uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie i poruszyłem się na krześle, układając się w takiej pozycji by móc swobodnie dotykać go nogą. Brązowowłosy włosy chłopak od razu uniósł głowę, wreszcie na mnie spoglądając – i tyle pracy na marne.   
Świdrowałem go spojrzeniem, złośliwie ciesząc się z uwagi jaką mi w tej chwili poświęca. Musiałbym być ślepcem by nie widzieć jak szybko unosi się jego klatka piersiowa lub jak drżą jego dłonie.   
Nakryłem więc jedną z nich swoją i splotłem nasze palce, nachylając się nad jego twarzą.  
-Mój czas jest bardzo cenny, wiesz?   
-P…przepraszam! Nie c-chciałem. Starałem się by wszystko wyglądało idealnie! – niemal wyjęczał wprost w moje usta. Chyba nigdy nie słyszałem tak… irytującego głosu. Wywróciłem więc tylko oczami i odsunąłem się, wyciągając szybko różdżkę i sprawiając, że kleks na papierze znikł.   
-Pisz dalej. Nie lubię się powtarzać – mruknąłem tylko, dalej go obserwując. Od razu spuścił głowę i wrócił do pracy. Jak posłuszny piesek. Ale muszę przyznać, że jego prace są naprawdę porządne. Staranne pismo, zero błędów. Mimo usługiwania mi, znajduje nawet jakiś czas by uczyć się do swoich testów i zdawać je na całkiem przyzwoitym poziomie. Musiał poświęcać na naukę cały wolny czas. Dobrze, przynajmniej nie będzie się puszczał. Nie wolno mu. Cholerny puchon.   
Schyliłem się, nie mogąc się nawet zmusić żeby spojrzeć w innym kierunku. Od kiedy złapałem go w swoją sieć, zacząłem zauważać jego głupie nawyki. Takie jak ciągłe zaczesywanie włosów za ucho i zagryzanie warg przy pisaniu. W sumie to całkiem zabawnie je maltretował. I ten mały, różowy język, który wysuwał by zwilżyć usta też wyglądał całkiem…zabawnie.   
-Gotowe! – pisnął nagle, wytrącając mnie z rozmyślań. Cholerny puchon! A zresztą… może nawet lepiej. Najwyraźniej się zagalopowałem w swoim planie dręczenia go – mam całkiem sprawne dłonie więc uwinąłem się szybciej niż myślałem, przepraszam!   
Sprawne dłonie? Haa…. Ciekawe jakby się to dało wykorzystać. Jestem pewien, że razem znaleźlibyśmy kilka nieprzeciętnych zastosowań.   
Uśmiechnąłem się więc drapieżnie, wpatrując się w niego znacząco.   
-Sprawne dłonie? – zapytałem cicho, a chyba-jednak-nie-tak-niewinny-chłopak zarumienił się mocno i natychmiast odwrócił wzrok – zabawnie reagujesz, puchonie.   
-P-przepraszam! – uśmiechnąłem się po raz kolejny, gdy zobaczyłem jak nerwowo chowa ręce pod stołem i wygina je na wszelkie sposoby. Mógłbym podręczyć go dłużej… ale nawet ja miałem swoje obowiązki.   
-Hmm. Już nie czerwień się tak, puchonie – parsknąłem, wstając od stołu i chowając kartki do torby, a w zamian wyjmując z niej dość grube tomisko i kładąc je przed chłopakiem -materiały na twój jutrzejszy tekst. Nie powinieneś przynieść mi wstydu jako mój piesek.   
Momentalnie podniósł wzrok, spoglądając na mnie zszokowany. No co? Co było w tym takie dziwnego? Przecież muszę dbać o swoją reputacje, nie?   
-Czego?   
-N…nie! Nic. Przepraszam! Dziękuje! I-Imayoshi-san.   
-Tss. Nie wiem za co mi dziękujesz, puchonie – syknąłem i odwróciłem się, wychodząc z biblioteki i dopiero na korytarzu pozwalając sobie na lekki, całkiem nie złośliwy uśmiech. 

KAGAMI  
Naaah. Jak dobrze mi się spało. Położyłem się wykończony i najedzony, więc zasnąłem niemal od razu.   
A spanie to naprawdę niesamowita rzecz. Mógłbym nawet zaryzykować stwierdzenia, że najbardziej niesamowita w całym magicznym i mugolskim świecie. No, przegrywa tylko z droczeniem się z diabełkiem. Każdego dnia. To też jest mi potrzebne do życia, ale teraz go nie ma. Teraz jest tylko moje łóżko i sen.   
-Kochanie? – tak, tak. Zaraz wstanę, skarbie. Jeszcze tylko pięć, dziesięć minut. No, proszę, daj mi jeszcze trochę odpocząć. Zaraz wstanę, zrobię śniadanie, pocałuje Cię w policzek i pójdę do pracy. Kochana żona, zawsze dba o….  
CZEKAJ. Jakie kochanie? Jakie skarbie? Jaka, kurna, żona? Czyżbym jeszcze śnił? Nie przypominam sobie żebym był w jakimś związku. Chyba…. Bo ten lekki ciężar na mojej klatce piersiowej mówi sam za siebie.   
-Kochanie? Kochanie, musisz wstać – jakieś malutkie, ale dość ciepłe dłonie przesunęły się w górę, dotykając moich ramion. W sumie to dość miłe. Chyba nie będę protestował, ten zapach wanilii mnie uspokaja- to twoja kolej na zajmowanie się dzieckiem.   
Momentalnie otworzyłem oczy i podniosłem się, zszokowany przyglądając się niebieskowłosemu chłopakowi, który spokojnie leżał między moimi nogami, opierając się o mnie całym ciałem.   
-CO? Eee…. – mruknąłem, zapominając języka w gębie. D-dlaczego był tak blisko? W moim łóżku! Leżąc na mnie!! – C…co mówiłeś?   
-Kagami-kun? Kagami-kun, musisz wstać? – zapytał i spojrzał na mnie niewinnie. Już miałem mu wypomnieć, że ja słyszałem co innego, ale w porę oprzytomniałem. Jak miałbym się potem wytłumaczyć z tego co….wydawało mi się, że słyszałem? Ale zawsze mogę go spytać co właściwie robi w moim łóżku i….dlaczego wygląda jak siedem nieszczęść?  
-Nie spałeś całą noc?!   
Zamrugał zdziwiony i momentalnie się spłoszył, próbując odsunąć się ode mnie. To chyba jasne, że nie pozwoliłem mu na to. Co prawda, nie musiałem owinąć się wokół niego nogą i mocniej go przycisnąć do swojej klatki piersiowej…ale inaczej by zniknął! Mały skurczybyk.   
-Nie, nie… Dlaczego tak sądzisz, Kagami-kun?   
-Bo wyglądasz jakbyś wstał z grobu. I mieliśmy mieć warty by pilnować małego, a wygląda na to, że przespałem całą noc.   
-Kagami-kun wyglądał na tak zmęczonego…   
-Cholera! – sprawdziłem godzinę i syknąłem gdy zobaczyłem, że mamy niecałe dwie godziny do zajęć. Złapałem go za ramiona i położyłem na moim łóżku, przykrywając kołdrą i spoglądając na niego groźnie –spać!   
Z zajęć zwolnili nas tylko na pierwszy tydzień. Żebyśmy mogli przyzwyczaić się do innego trybu. Tylko tydzień! Tak naprawdę nic nam to nie dało, bo ciągle zrywaliśmy noce. Po tygodniu, chociaż jeden z nas miał się zjawiać na lekcjach. Mieliśmy też pozwolenie na zabieranie małego. Mina nietoperza gdy przyprowadziliśmy go na eliksiry była bezcenna! Oczywiście od razu wyprosił nas z sali, tłumacząc się tym jak niektóre opary mogą być szkodliwe dla szkraba. I w ten sposób przynajmniej załatwiliśmy sobie dwie godziny wolnego, które Kuroko przespał na moim ramieniu.   
Przeciągnąłem się i podszedłem do łóżeczka, na którym spał malec. Nie mam pojęcia ile ma trwać ten eksperyment, ale już teraz na pewno będzie trochę mi brakowało tego… mniejszego diabła. Bo zdecydowanie charakterek miał po mamie. Raz myślałem, że dostane zawału, gdy zostawiłem go na pięć minut samego w kołysce, a gdy wróciłem już go tam nie było. Zacząłem szukać go po całym pokoju, ale przecież wiedziałem, że nie mógł tak po prostu zniknąć. Gdy w końcu obudziłem Kuroko, ten w spokoju pokazał mi na śpiącego w kołysce bachora! A mógłbym przyrzec, że chwile temu go tam nie było! Z tymi dwoma można zwariować.   
-Nee, Kurogami – mruknąłem i lekko dźgnąłem jego pulchne policzki – chyba mamy porę na śniadanie.   
Mały otworzył oczy i wbił w niego spojrzenie dwukolorowych oczu. Przetarł małymi rączkami powieki i spróbował się podnieść. Od razu wyciągnąłem ramiona i podniosłem go, opierając o swoją pierś.   
-No już, już – mruknął leciutko głaskając go po plecach – tylko nie płacz bo mama śpi. Opiekował się tobą calutką noc, wyobrażasz sobie?   
Wyjąłem z torby butelkę i jednym zaklęciem napełniłem ją mlekiem i lekko podgrzałem. Szybko podałem ją, spoglądającemu na nią z głodem, małemu i z powrotem posadziłem go na chwilę do łóżeczka.   
-Okej, młody. Tata musi się ubrać i zabrać nas do wielkiej Sali. Zjemy coś dobrego i przyniesiemy trochę mamie? – poczekał aż szkrab skinie głową i uśmiechnął się do niego, szybko przygotowując wszystko. Dobrze, że te magiczne dzieci rosną szybciej niż normalne. Teraz wygląda na roczek i można się z nim w jakiś sposób komunikować. Początki były masakryczne….   
Gdy w końcu byłem gotowy, ponownie wziąłem go na ręce i wyszedłem z dormitorium, kierując się do Wielkiej Sali. W sumie to jest już całkiem późna godzina i większość grup miała już zajęcia, wiec na szczęście nie było tu dużo osób.   
Od razu skierowałem się do stołu Gryffindoru i usiadłem koło Hyuugi. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie, unosząc lekko brwi i uśmiechając się szeroko.   
-I jak tam, tato?   
-Nawet mnie nie dobijaj. Kuroko dziś zerwał całą noc, bo najwyraźniej uznał, że śpię za uroczo by mnie budzić.   
Okularnik parsknął śmiechem, jakby w ogóle nie przejmując się moimi problemami i wychylił się by spojrzeć na malucha, przyczepionego do mojego ramienia. Hyuuga był jedną z niewielu osób, z którą mały chciał spędzać czas. Na początku myślałem, że to przez ciepło i troskę, które gryfon okazywał dzieciakowi… no, a potem musiałem go łapać jak wlazł na kolana Imayoshiego i zrozumiałem, że po prostu lubi okulary.   
-Nie załamuj się, idioto. Widać, że mimo całego zmęczenia, obaj promieniejecie jako rodzice.   
-C-co? Chyba żartujesz! Może i kiedyś będę rodzicem, ale zdecydowanie jest na to za wcześnie! Ten projekt jest bezsensowny! W dodatku obaj jesteśmy mężczyznami!- warknąłem oburzony. No co? Ten projekt był bezsensowny…nawet jeśli momentami czułem się w tym wszystkim…dobrze i bezpiecznie. Szczególnie w tych momentach gdy razem drzemali oparci o niego. No i teraz na samą myśl o tym jak bardzo to polubiłem, czuję się dziwnie. A to się kiedyś skończy.   
Dyrektor zakończy swój projekt, a oni już nigdy nie będą mogli do niego wrócić.


End file.
